inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aitor Cazador
Aitor Cazador ist einer der Nebencharaktere von Inazuma Eleven GO und im Spiel. Er ist ein Verteidiger von Raimon. Profil Inazuma Eleven GO * "Ein Schulwechsler. Äußerlich scheint er sehr nett zu sein, hat aber eigentlich zwei Gesichter." ''(''frei übersetzt) Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone *''"Ein Verteidiger mit exzellenter Körperbalance. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigt, er hat eine freundliche Seite." (frei übersetzt)'' Persönlichkeit Er tut so als ob er nett wäre und noch nichts von Fußball wüsste, dabei stimmt das gar nicht. Er will lediglich nur etwas Aufmerksamkeit, Beachtung und vor allen Dingen Neid. Vor Gabriel zeigt er allerdings sein wahres Gesicht. Eine starke Rivalität besteht zwischen den zweien, die im Lauf der Handlung einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung weicht. Aitor erinnert mit seinen rauen Spielzügen (die sich teilweise auch gegen seine Teamkameraden richten) stark an Caleb Stonewall, geht jedoch subtiler vor (z. B. tarnt er absichtliches Rempeln als Ausrutschen). Er versteht sich darauf, die Mannschaft gegen einen Spieler aufzuhetzen. Aber Mark schaffte es, die Spannungen im Team aufzulösen und Aitor in die Gruppe einzugliedern. Er wirkt oft so, als würde er nur an sich selbst denken, ist aber immer bereit, für seine Freunde einzuspringen. Er sagt was er denkt, auch dann, wenn es aggressiv klingt. Außerdem ist er extrem unkreativ, was in der Mannschaft schon für den einen oder anderen Lacher gesorgt hat. Aussehen Er hat türkisfarbene Haare und gold-braune Augen. Er verändert sein Aussehen je nach dem wer vor ihm steht. Vor Gabriel macht er ein fieses Lächeln und einen einschüchternen Ausdruck. Vor allen anderen macht er ein liebes und unschuldiges Gesicht. Später bleibt er bei der "unfreundlicheren" Variante, die dann allerdings nicht mehr so unfreundlich wirkt. Hintergrund Aitors Vater wurde ausgetrickst und in den Bankrott getrieben, als Aitor zehn Jahre alt war. Da seine Eltern ihn nicht mehr versorgen konnten, wurde er in die Sunshine Academy gebracht, wo er fortan lebte. Er hatte das Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren und wollte mit niemanden etwas zu tun haben, aber er mochte Fußball und Lina Schiller sah ihn oft allein trainieren. Also sorgte sie dafür, dass Aitor zur Raimon wechselte und unter Marks Obhut kam, damit dieser ihm hilft, den Weg zurück in die Gemeinschaft zu finden. Inazuma Eleven GO Aitor hatte seinen Ersten Auftritt in Episode 21 von Inazuma Eleven GO. Er ist ein Schüler im ersten Jahr an der Raimon Junior High, der die Schule gewechselt hatte. Er erscheint zuerst am Schultor. Er lächelte Arion und Skie an. Aitor macht später die Aufnahmeprüfung für den Raimon Fußball Club. Er war unglaublich flink und schnell, was keiner für möglich gehalten hätte. Nur Gabriel wusste dann auch, dass er gelogen hatte. Als Aitor das gemerkt hatte, forderte er Gabriel zum Zweikampf heraus. Er wollte es aber nicht gewinnen, sondern ihn lediglich ein wenig verletzen. Doch in den Augen der anderen war es halb so wild. Er hatte die Prüfung bestanden. Gabriel dachte danach er sei ein Seed von "Fifth Sector" was er auch den anderen erzählte. Doch niemand glaubte ihm. Im nächsten Spiel wurde Gabriel nicht in die Startaufstellung gesetzt, weil er sich nicht mit Aitor verstand. Später aber wurde er in die Aufstellung gesetzt, und Gabriel und Aitor mussten zusammenarbeiten, damit Raimon das Spiel gewinnt. Danach bedankte sich Gabriel bei Aitor für sein Vertrauen, doch Aitor meinte nur, er solle sich darauf nicht zuviel einbilden und zog ab. Doch Gabriel lächelte, da es endlich aufwärts ging. Außerdem war ihm klar, das Aitor doch kein Seed von "Fifth Sector" ist. Spezialtechniken Inazuma Eleven GO *Illusionsball *"Claymore" *Hunters Net *"Dimension Cut" Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *"Claymore" *Hunters Net *"Dimension Cut" *"Trickery!" Trivia *Aitor's Nachname "Cazador" ist spanisch und bedeutet "Jäger". *Er erzählte Gabriel, dass er ein Seed sei, allerdings war das gelogen. *Er hat große Angst vor Schlangen, wie man in Chrono Stone sehen kann. **Als die Raimon-Mitglieder in Episode 37 (König Arthur's Ära) durch eine Herde Schlangen gehen mussten (die Schlangen haben Platz gemacht, aus Respekt vor Michael's "Sidewinder"), hat Aitor keinen Schritt getan, bis Arion ihn in den Arm nahm und durch die Herde hindurchführte. *In Japan hat er mehrere Charakter-Songs: **"Houkago Chemistry" (etwa "Chemie nach der Schule") mit Lucian Dark **"Todoke! Yuujou no EERU" ("Erreiche ihn! Der Ruf der Freundschaft") mit Jean-Pierre Lapin **"Sayonara Kako no Ore" ("Lebe wohl, vergangenes Ich") mit Victor Blade **"Raimon Junior High School Theme" mit Lucian Dark, Arion Sherwind, Jean-Pierre Lapin und Skie Blue Galerie acnija.png|Aitor bei Neu Inazuma Japan Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Verteidiger Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Kategorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kategorie:Raimon (GO) Kategorie:Holz-Spieler Kategorie:Neu Inazuma Japan